Don't let go
by Souhatier
Summary: AU, LEMMON. Después de un terrible accidente, ¿cómo recuperarán lo perdido? {En respuesta al reto pedido por Taijiya Sango Figueroa del foro ¡Siéntate!}


_Holiwiis gente potita. Hoy vengo con mi primer reto del foro ¡Siéntate! de Taijiya Sango Figueroa ^^_

**Nombre:** _Don't let go_

**Foro:** _¡Siéntate!_

**Palabras:** _3842__  
_

**Anime:** _Inuyasha_

**Género:** _Angst/Romance_

**Personajes:** _Inuyasha/Kagome_

**Advertencias:** _P__alabrotas y lemon poco explícito  
_

* * *

**Don't let go**

No hacía más que mirarlo fijamente con ojos llorosos, observando como el amor de su vida se iba desvaneciendo en unos recuerdos terribles tanto para él como para ella. Kagome no podía soportar ver cómo Inuyasha iba hundiéndose en la miseria de los recuerdos mientras estaba en una silla de ruedas. Observaba por la ventana de su habitación mientras seguía reviviendo aquel accidente de moto el propio día de su boda. Kagome empezaba a llorar levemente mientras que su corazón se aceleraba tanto por la esperanza como por la tristeza.

Ella estaba sentada en una camilla de hospital, sana y salva, mirando a Inuyasha con un amor que se notaba en los ojos de la pelinegra. Movía sus manos mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Oyó como alguien abría la puerta de la habitación de Inuyasha en silencio, acercándose a Kagome y trayéndole una taza de café. — Kagome... Deberías salir más que sea a tomar el aire, llevas aquí dos días encerrada y estoy preocupada. — Comentó una voz familiar, una amiga íntima suya, Sango.  
Era su mejor amiga desde principios de preparatoria hasta ahora. Y aún después de tanto tiempo, teniendo ya Kagome sus 27, seguía apreciándola de una manera muy especial, a ella y a su marido Miroku.

Kagome se levantó del asiento mientras bebía la taza de café y la dejaba sobre la mesilla de noche. — No puedo... Él es mi vida, Sango. No puedo dejarle aquí solo. ¿Y si se despierta de repente y no me ve con él? — La pelinegra rompe a llorar mientras abraza a Sango, y ésta le devuelve el apretón. Kagome recuerda de nuevo la escena mientras sus manos empiezan a temblar y se sienta de nuevo en la camilla.

Sango la mira preocupada y luego sale de la habitación, comprendiendo que Kagome no saldría de allá ni aunque hubiera un virus.

Pero no era sólo Kagome la que estaba pasándolo terrible, porque Inuyasha seguía reviviendo ese recuerdo vívidamente, como si estuviera grabado a fuego en su cabeza. Y es como si lo estuviera viviendo, realizando las mismas acciones una y otra vez, como un ciclo mortal de dolor.

No podía parar de recordarlo, y Kagome tampoco.

_Porque era el día más feliz de su vida. Él, el afortunado Inuyasha, se iba a casar hoy con una mujer preciosísima a la que vale más que su propia vida. Iba a recogerla en su moto para que no llegara tarde a la preparación del vestido y el maquillaje. A pesar de que quedaban todavía cinco horas para que se realizara la boda, Kagome y Sango habían insistido, sobre todo ésta última. _

_Kagome estaba saliendo por la puerta algo apurada de tiempo, mientras que Inuyasha unos metros más atrás, se había quedado embobado mirándola que no se dio cuenta de que su pelinegra iba ya corriendo hacia él, pasando la carretera. Y justo cuando iba a pensar que su vida sería la mejor, Kagome iba a ser atropellada. Iba, porque de repente él adelantó su velocidad de la moto mientras que chocaba contra el coche que no iba a parar a tiempo, siendo lanzado varios metros adelante de la pelinegra, que estaba tumbada en la acera, a salvo, gracias a Inuyasha._

_Y fue corriendo hacia él, mientras empezaba a llorar y a llamar a la ambulancia con un montón de gente a su alrededor._

Kagome cerró sus manos en un puño con el corazón demasiado dolorido por el recuerdo fugaz. Se levantó mientras abrazaba a Inuyasha con fuerza y comenzaba a llorar.

No pudo soportarlo y tiró la taza de café al suelo mientras se iba de la habitación a paso rápido dejando sus lágrimas caer. No quería separarse de él, pero la presión iba en aumento cada vez más.

Seis meses más tarde ella aún seguía visitándole siempre que podía, perdiendo la total confianza que le quedaba en que Inuyasha se recuperase. Mas no dejó de verlo ni de amarlo como el primer día que lo había conocido. Y tampoco podía creer que esos malditos enfermeros lo trasladaran a un lugar de rehabilitación en vez de dejarlo allí. Se pasó casi medio día discutiendo, pero la terminaron sacando a rastras del lugar, perdiendo la batalla.

Sin embargo, hoy Inuyasha estaba diferente. No lo notaba tenso, ni triste, ni siquiera dolorido. Pero seguía inmóvil, en su silla de ruedas. Una fiel compañera que lo sostenía de caer al suelo. Esa que estaba medio oxidada debido a los años que llevaba con cada persona inmóvil, como su querido Inuyasha. No, no podía soportarlo, pero siguió avanzando hasta entrar en la habitación por completo, mientras los primeros rayos de luz de la mañana se adentraban en la estancia, iluminando el lugar.

Traía un libro consigo. Era la primera vez que lo intentaría, pero le leería en voz alta una de sus historias favoritas —de Kagome—, porque sabía que lo que ella adoraba, él también lo adoraba, y eso le sacó una sonrisa triste. Se aclaró la garganta y empezó a leer.

Cada párrafo que leía hacía que se quedara absorta en la historia, hasta que notó que debía tomar un café, porque no se dio cuenta del paso de las horas. Pero eso no quería decir que no notase que Inuyasha movió la cabeza y las manos.

A Kagome se le derramó la taza de café, destrozándola en el suelo mientras corría hacia Inuyasha y lo apretujaba fuertemente, no deseando soltarle nunca, y empezó a gritar. Una y otra vez, mientras que notaba como Inuyasha sonreía un poco, mirándola fijamente con su brillo de ojos que lo caracterizaba. Un enfermero del lugar fue corriendo hacia la habitación mientras que observaba cómo Kagome abrazaba y hablaba a Inuyasha.

— Inuyasha... — Siguió abrazándolo. — Inuyasha, ¿por fin has vuelto? — Le preguntó retóricamente, aunque deseaba una respuesta desde lo más profundo de su alma. — ¿Regresaste por mí, Inuyasha? Te he extrañado tanto... — Le confesaba mientras se sonrojaba como el primer día que lo conoció.

Y así siguió hablándole hasta que llegaron al hospital, y lo internaban. Estaba tan feliz, tan contenta que su felicidad no cabía en sí misma. El día que se iba a casar con Inuyasha bien sabía que lo amaba, pero que no estaba lo suficientemente segura de que ese amor sería verdadero hasta el fin de sus días, en cambio, cuando vio cómo su vida pasaba ante sus ojos y a Inuyasha lo lanzaban lejos de su moto, no pudo hacer otra cosa que temblar, soltar un grito y que un hombre llamara a una ambulancia, pero ella no le dejó. Lo hizo ella misma mientras seguía alterada, y se encontró con que verdaderamente lo amaba. Más que a ella misma, y ahora mismo sabía que todo volvería a la normalidad, Inuyasha y ella por fin estarían de nuevo juntos.

Notó como un pitido le retumbaba los oídos, y no lograba recordar porqué era ese sonido agonizante. Inuyasha empezaba a respirar fuertemente mientras trataba de retorcerse, pero su cuerpo no respondía. Oyó como el ruido de los paramédicos iba hacia la habitación mientras la echaban de la sala y cerraban la puerta, intentando reanimarlo. Kagome daba fuertes golpes a la puerta atrancada.

Sólo hizo lo que debía haber hecho desde el principio; ir a la sala de espera y esperar, como siempre, ¿verdad?

Siempre esperando, como si la vida le fuera en ello, y en efecto, lo estaba. Estaba en juego la vida de Inuyasha, y que la sacaran del hospital por loca no solucionaría nada, ni amortiguaría su dolor. Tampoco es que fuera a esperar nada más 5 minutos, puesto que un paramédico que se había llevado a Inuyasha apareció delante de la sala de espera, mientras que muchas personas más esperaban que preguntase por ellos.

Se aclaró la garganta. — ¿Familiares de... Inuyasha? — Preguntó un poco sorprendido, debido a que sólo figuraba su nombre y no su apellido. Kagome se levantó rápidamente mientras el paramédico la acompañaba hacia donde estaba Inuyasha en esos instantes.

La habitación donde el peliblanco había estado hace seis meses atrás por primera vez. Los aparatos estaban apagados, y el paramédico que la acompañaba había dicho algo parecido a _murió sin poder hacer nada, lo siento_, antes de desaparecer, y dejar a Kagome allí sola, la cuál corrió hacia el chico que estaba tumbado allí, inmóvil.

_No puede ser._ Se empezó a desesperar cada vez más mientras que intentaba encontrarle el pulso. — Inuyasha... ¡Inuyasha, responde! — Suplicó Kagome apagada, al no descubrir nada. Su corazón había dejado de latir, y ella estaba de rodillas ante él, con la cabeza en su pecho, intentando encontrar algo, una señal de que ésto no era real. — No puede ser... ¡Maldición, Inuyasha! — Gritó diciendo algunas palabras del vocabulario del peliblanco. — No te vayas — Pidió con las lágrimas vivas y con desespero —. Eres lo único que tengo — no soltaba su mano —, te amo InuYasha, te amaré toda la vida — Le confesó mirándolo fijamente —. No me dejes — Se acercó a él y lo besó suavemente empapando su rostro de lágrimas. — Deja de actuar tan egoísta y vuelve conmigo... — Suplicó mientras volvía a besarle. ¿Por qué la vida le hacía aquello? ¿Qué había hecho tan mal como para que la vida la castigase así, de aquella manera? ¡¿Qué demonios hizo para que Inuyasha pagara por ella?!

_Pum..._  
_Pum, pum, pum..._

Se quedó petrificada al escuchar cómo su corazón volvía a latir. Era un ritmo lento, pero uno al fin y al cabo. Los ojos se le volvieron a aguar de lágrimas mientras empezaba a abrazarle fuertemente y a llorar. — Ka... — Fue lo único que oyó de Inuyasha. Un leve suspiro con dos letras de su nombre. — Kago-me... — Completó su nombre irregularmente a la vez que la pelinegra se separaba de él. — M-me ap-apretas... — Dijo en un susurro. Kagome sólo pudo sentir que su corazón latía vivazmente.

Le apretó más fuerte. — Estás vivo. ¡Estás vivo, Inuyasha! — Gritó mientras le daba un beso rápido antes de que los enfermeros al cuidado de esa planta vinieran a revisarle. Ella sólo se dejó caer al suelo mientras sonreía. — Estás vivo... — Murmuró.

Varias horas después, los enfermeros habían insistido en que Inuyasha se quedara allí una semana más para asegurarse de que no le pasaba nada, pero tal era el prestigio de la familia de Kagome, que con una considerable suma de dinero ellos se callaran mientras llevaba a Inuyasha a casa. A _su _casa.

A Inuyasha se le revolvió el estómago al ver el garaje con su moto destrozada. Él todavía estaba en una silla de ruedas, pero según los enfermeros podría caminar de nuevo en más o menos cinco meses, aunque necesitaría bastante ayuda debido al grave accidente que tuvo. Kagome puso una mano en el hombro de su prometido antes de llevarlo de nuevo a su casa. Inuyasha se mostraba enfadado, más bien rabioso.

La pelinegra no lo lograba comprender. — ¿I-Inuyasha, t-te acuerdas de mí? — Preguntó, temiendo que el joven no se acordara de ella, pero sólo exhaló un suspiro al ver su cara de enfado y obviamente, negación. — ¿E-entonces, qué te pasa? — Medio suplicó por que le dijera. Inuyasha sólo intentó levantarse pero al ver cómo se caía, Kagome fue rápido a levantarle, y de un manotazo Inuyasha la apartó y se sentaba de nuevo en el sofá.

Gruñó, rabioso. — ¡Joder Kagome, pensé que serías más inteligente! — Refunfuñó por lo bajo, apretando los dientes. — ¿Por qué no te vas? — Preguntó retóricamente, más bien siendo una orden que dejó a la mencionada sorprendida. — ¿¡No lo entiendes!? ¡Soy un maldito tullido y un estorbo para ti! ¡Así que déjame solo y olvídate de mí! — Ordenó esta vez con mucha confianza.

Kagome sólo se arrodilló ante él a una distancia considerable. — ... — Se le humedecieron los ojos. — He estado... seis meses casi sin comer por ti... ¿Y me dices que me vaya? — Alza la cabeza y le mira a los ojos. — ¿Y me dices que me largue sin más? ¿Que sólo serás un estorbo en mi... en mi vida? — Tragó saliva para continuar sin romper a llorar. — Inuyasha, ¿por qué demonios me haces esto?

El peliblanco casi retira lo que dijo sólo al ver la cara de Kagome, pero se mantuvo firme. _Es por su bien, así podrá vivir mejor y no tendrá que cuidar de un tullido como yo... un miserable inválido._ — Es por tu bien, sólo soy un maldito estorbo. — Aparta la mirada de Kagome. — Un tullido que no servirá para nada, seguramente ni siquiera podremos ser una familia. — La pelinegra suspira, mostrando su sorpresa ante su mención.

— Tú nunc- — Fue interrumpida por Inuyasha.

— ¡No me repliques, joder! ¡Seguramente podría volverme a suceder algo como esto y te harás lo mismo! — La culpa empezaba a carcomerle, mientras Kagome alzaba su cara obligando al peliblanco a mirarla, dolorido.

— ¿¡Por qué demonios me haces esto, Inuyasha!? — Gritó, alterada. — ¡No te he dejado solo ni un momento! — Exclamó. — ¡Nunca serías un estorbo para mí, y me da igual no poder formar una familia, mi familia eres tú! — Su corazón se agitaba mientras daba un vuelco. — ¿Por qué... me haces esto, Inuyasha? — Bajó la cabeza al suelo.

Inuyasha cogió con la mano su barbilla para alzarla. — ¡Porque te quiero, maldita sea, Kagome! — Confesó, tensando su cuerpo adolorido todavía. Kagome sólo se abalanzó sobre él y le besó mientras negaba con su cabeza, abrazándole.

Puso su cabeza en el hombro del peliblanco. — Inuyasha, cásate conmigo. — El mencionado se sorprendió. — Hoy, mañana, el año que viene. — Dijo. — Pero cásate conmigo. — Le suplicó, aun a sabiendas de que hace seis meses iban a casarse.

Inuyasha se rindió y bufó mientras la sostenía de la cintura. — Idiota. — Murmuró, para luego abrazarla contra su pecho. Había extrañado tanto ese aroma que mientras recordaba el accidente se metía entre sus recuerdos. Eso era lo que le impidió quedarse en coma, o incluso morir. Ese olor que tenía su prometida, su mujer.

* * *

No esperaba menos de su fiel compañera, y tampoco esperaba menos de él mismo. Hoy había pasado año y medio desde aquel accidente. Todos lo miraban con pena, todos excepto el pervertido de Miroku y su esposa Sango. Ese tipo siempre tenía algo que decir, y hoy no era la excepción.

Le dio una palmada en el hombro. — ¡Hombre, Inuyasha! Vaya accidente el del año pasado ¿eh? Si te hubieran puesto aceite seguro que resbalarías más... — Se partió de risa él solo para luego Sango darle una soberana paliza —más bien una regañina— e Inuyasha esperaba impaciente a Kagome.

Desde aquel accidente todo había cambiado. Sus vidas habían cambiado. Él ya no era el mismo, sentía que cualquier día podía ser el último, y a pesar de haber estado muerto cinco minutos, podía ver cómo había una fuerza mayor que lo impedía irse del todo. No sabe si fue un milagro o si fue Kagome, pero estaba seguro que ella le salvó la vida, y él le debía todo. Pero después de pensar un rato, apareció Kagome acompañada de su abuelo, y él se quedaba embobado mirándola; llevaba un vestido en forma de V color marfil, y un velo de color blanco. Su recogido era especialmente bonito, era una trenza que caía en su largo pelo alisado y brillante, pero no llevaba zapatos de tacón alto, sino unos más bien de dos o tres cm, pues el vestido era corto. Estaba... Resplandeciente. Y qué decir de su rostro, todavía más bonito.

No notó que Kagome ya había llegado al altar hasta que recibió un codazo de Miroku, y prestó atención a su mundo; a Kagome. Mirándola fijamente, y oyendo las palabras del cura que estaba allí. Pero no lo escuchó, sólo existían él y Kagome. Era lo mismo siempre que se miraban, o eso era lo que decía la gente.

Y Kagome también notaba esa conexión con Inuyasha, y le sonrió. Era la primera vez en toda la vida desde que conoció a Inuyasha, que lo veía vestir de esa manera tan elegante. Lástima que sólo lo vea por esta vez, porque creo que será la primera y la única, lo conocía demasiado bien. Más incluso que a ella misma.

— Inuyasha, ¿aceptas a Kagome Higurashi como tu futura esposa en el bien y en el mal, en la pobreza y en la riqueza, en la enfermedad y la salud, para cuidarla y protegerla hasta que la muerte los separe? — Pregunta el cura. Inuyasha sólo se ve incapaz de asentir, debido a su fría naturaleza, y Kagome le pide al cura que continúe con la ceremonia, a lo cuál asiente. — Kagome Higurashi, ¿aceptas a Inuyasha como tu futuro marido en el bien y en el mal, en la pobreza y en la riqueza, en la enfermedad y la salud, para cuidarle y protegerle hasta que la muerte los separe? — Volvió a recitar lo mismo el cura, esperando la respuesta.

Kagome se sintió emocionada. — Sí quiero. — Dijo mientras es mordía el labio para no gritar de emoción. Lo amaba con cada fibra de su ser, y no se cansaría nunca de decir esas dos palabras, todas las veces que haga falta.

— Ya puedes besar a la no- — El cura no terminó de hablar pues Inuyasha ya se había adelantado y mientras la sostenía por la cintura, se fundían en un beso apasionado en el que todos los demás desaparecían y entraban en su propio pequeño universo. Sango se miró con su marido mientras se encogía de hombros y separaban a la pareja. Kagome soltó un berrido e Inuyasha sólo rodó los ojos, para luego entrar en el bonito coche de lujo —cortesía de la familia Higurashi— e irse a su luna de miel. Bien melosa, la verdad.

Inuyasha sostenía el rostro de Kagome mientras un hombre conducía. — Eres mía. — Sentenció por fin, satisfecho.

Kagome se sostuvo a su brazo mientras se recostaba en él. — Y tú eres mío, querido Inuyasha. — Le comentó con una sonrisa mientras deseaba que ese momento fuera para siempre. — ¿Esto es para siempre? — Le preguntó, con curiosidad.

— Esto no ha hecho nada más que empezar, nena. — Suspira el peliblanco mientras observa el cabello de Kagome.

* * *

Y quince años después, un niñ de doce años corretea por el lugar con las dos gemelas de Sango, a la vez que hacen sonidos de aviones y de princesas —todavía—. Sango y Miroku se habían ido de vacaciones con el pretexto de que 'necesitaban su propio espacio' y habían dejado a Inuyasha y a Kagome a cargo de las tres chicas, a pesar de que el primero se negó rotundamente debido a que no podían con su primer hijo, y no lo harían con sus dos gemelas, pero como siempre, Kagome había terminado convenciéndolo, y eso se le estaba haciendo eterno.

Kagome estaba en una mesa de mármol del comedor, mientras discutía con Inuyasha. — ¿¡Cómo que Melody!? ¡Ni que fuera inglesa, aquí japonés puro! — Exclamó frustrada. No soportaba la idea de tener un nombre estadounidense en la familia, pues siempre habían sido japoneses, excepto sus más remotos antepasados. No es que le desagradaran, sólo que no quería romper la tradición, e Inuyasha tenía una influencia estadounidensa considerable por parte de sus abuelos maternos. — ¡Pongámosle Hana! — Comentó, intentando convencer a su marido.

Pero no daba resultado. —¡Pues pongámosle Natsuki! — Gritó el otro frustrado, mientras se frotaba las sienes. — Khé, Kagome, siempre tienes que escoger los peores nombres. — Le comentaba gracioso, pero la pelinegra no se lo tomó tan bien, y se fue al baño a hacer cualquier cosa. Seguramente a llorar, con esas hormonas... — ¡Oh, vamos, Kagome! Sólo era una broma. — Ahora Inuyasha se sentía bastante culpable.

Kagome abrió la puerta del baño con una ceja alzada. — ¿Te estás disculpando? — Le preguntó, con una cosilla en las manos. Inuyasha asintió mirando al suelo bastante apenado, mientras que Kagome sonreía. — ¡Sí, lo sabía! — Exclamó mientras le abrazaba y tiraba el móvil al suelo, sin que se rompiera. — Pero que quede claro que se llamará Hana.

Inuyasha se negó en redondo mientras se dirigía a la cama con ella, deshaciéndose de la ropa. — Hana es un nombre muy feo... ¿Qué tal Kaori? — Inquirió a la vez que tiraba el sujetador de Kagome al suelo, y se desabrochaba el pantalón. — Venga ya, ¿Hana, en serio? — Se sorprendió bastante mientras que Kagome deslizaba sus braguitas hasta el final y apartó a un lado los calzoncillos de Inuyasha.

Hizo un puchero. — Inuuu, venga. ¡Es un nombre muy... bonito! — Se entrecortó un poco mientras que se subía encima de Inuyasha y soltaba un suspiro placentero. — ¡Hana, venga, por favor! — Ponía ojos de cachorrito mientras empezaba a moverse encima del peliblanco, y él soltaba un gruñido.

— No. — Se mantuvo firme ante su palabra, pero no ante los movimientos de su mujer. Sí, todavía no podía creerse que Kagome era su mujer, y a pesar de quince años después, estaba tan bella como el primer día que la conoció. Pero entonces paró de repente. — ¿Por qué no Kaori? — Dijo mientras sonreía maliciosamente, y Kagome se notaba ansiosa por continuar así que sacudió sus caderas pero al no obtener respuesta se apoyó en el pecho de Inuyasha y sonreía triste. — Si quieres me voy. — Le dijo, como último recurso. Era muy fácil hacerla sucumbir sobre todo por el placer.

Kagome refunfuñó por lo bajo mientras trazaba un camino con su dedo índice en el pecho de Inuyasha. — Inu... ¿No lo harás... por mí? — Pero la pelinegra también tenía sus trucos, y el de los ojitos casi nunca fallaba. Inuyasha no podía soportar su excitación, y sabía que si no se movía ahora, Kagome se enfadaría, y dormiría en el sofá.

Apretó los dientes. — ¡Al demonio con el nombre! — Dijo mientras la embestía con una tortuosa lentitud cada vez aumentando el ritmo, mientras le tapaba la boca a Kagome para que no gimiera, debido a que los tres niños todavía estaban jugando. — N... No grite...s — Le dijo entrecortadamente Inuyasha, y ella asintió, pidiéndole ir más rápido.

— Inu-Yasha... ¡Ah! — Soltó un gritito que luego se tapó la boca con las manos, deseando que no la oyesen, aunque seguramente no lo hicieron. Cada vez fue más rápido, deslizándose fácilmente dentro y fuera, hasta llegar ambos al clímax. — ¡Inuya-! — El peliblanco el tapó la boca con las manos mientras la tumbaba a un lado y la observaba, quitándole un mechón de la frente. — ¿Entonces, se queda con Hana? — Preguntó, bastante cansada.

Inuyasha sólo se acercó a ella mientras la abrazaba por detrás. — ¿Yukiko? — Le preguntó, mientras le besaba la oreja, pasando al cuello y luego a la comisura del labio.

Kagome se giró hacia el peliblanco y sonrió satisfecha. — Suena bien.

* * *

_Y... ¡Tadadada, aquí el final más bonito que he hecho por ahora! Kjé, nadie me supera (? Bueno espero que no la haya cagado ni nada por el estilo y ya saben, espero que hayan disfrutado leyéndolo. R&amp;R_


End file.
